Talk:Stevie's Car Thefts
Move Hello all! I think this article should be renamed, as the name Car Thefts is very broad, especially within a wiki dedicated to a series of games called Grand Theft Auto! However, I do not have experience with GTA IV. Can anyone offer suggestions as to a name that would be more unique to GTA IV? To me, as it stands, the name could be applied across the enitre GTA spectrum. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 22:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, I came here using a link wondering why we had an article explaining how to steal cars (obviously that was not the case). A better name might be Stevie's car thefts. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::"Stevie's Car Thefts" could work, or what about "Car Theft Missions in GTA IV"? --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::You can also steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz in GTA IV, and this page is specifically about Stevie's car thefts. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:11, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::On second toughts, Car Thefts In GTA IV could work if we merged this page and the Exotic Exports page (Brucie's cars) into that page. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Well, to be honest, I think the business (Exotic Exports) and the missions (Car Theft Missions in GTA IV) should remain separate, as they are distinct notions, and one is a tangible entity, while the other is an activity. The pages should definitely be linked, though. But I feel the missions themselves warrant a separate page, since missions (main and side) are a fundamental aspect of GTA games. The name should just be more specific. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 20:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry Eganio, but for the first time ever, I can't work out what your trying to say. Exotic Exports are more mission like because you are actually given a way point and can't trigger another mission while doing them. Stevie's car thefts however (these ones) run in the background and don't affect other missions. Could your not having played GTA IV have any affect on the way your seeing this? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::There is really no need to merge Exotic Exports into an article with Stevie's car theft missions. They should really remain separate, being as they are two different side missions and are for two different people. This articles content should be moved to another article, with Stevie's Car Thefts looking the best option, with the Exotic Exports article remaining as a separate article. Maybe each could have a link to the other in a See Also section? This page could, and probably should, remain but as a disambig page, with links to the car theft side missions in III, VC, SA, LCS, VCS and the two in IV. A-Dust 15:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think A-Dust's suggestion makes a lot of sense. And yes, sorry for my GTA IV ignorance...it unavoidably influenced my perception of how to organize this information! Eganio''Talk'' 19:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I think that this page should become something along the lines of Stevie's Car Thefts and that the page Car Thefts should become a disambig for all car theft missions throughout the series. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::No one has disagrees, so... Is an admin going to make the move so that we can start on the disambig? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Now that I'm a trial admin, I will make the move. (What, did everyone take this page out of their watchlists? LOL!). I think that there has been an agreement on Stevie's Car Thefts. Can somebody please find the and post the exact location of the Super GT because stevie says its on calcium street, the map shows it on diamond street and the list says its on emarld street final decision car thefts covers a broad spectrum thru out the games so i have decided to use the disambig template for this then reader will fing this article easier to understand :I rolled back your edit because the page is now called Stevie's Car Thefts and is NOT a disambig page. The disambig page is the Car Thefts page Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Expansion Firstly, what is the name of the achievement for all 30 cars?> Also, can anyone verify exactly what the message says when you find the right car? Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :The achievement is called 'You Got The Message' and is worth 20 gamerpoints. The message that it says when you find the right car is 'You've found the vehicle Stevie is looking for.' ShakeZula7 12:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Prices and damage I think that somebody who knows should add the amount of money you get for cars in perfect condition, and how many dollars the price goes down with certain damages, more specifically smashing the window to get into the car in the first place. ShakeZula7 12:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) In order. Could someone add the cars in order in which Stevies texts you or do they randomise?--Snake. 17:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :For future reference, yes. It's random. - ZS 20:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Final Car The last car that I found for Stevie was the Dukes. It always spawns there now. Does the last car always spawn for everyone or is it just me? If so, someone should put that information on the page. Alleypuppy 00:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) alleypuppy I take it your last car was the Gold Infernus by outlook park? Because that was my last car and it is always there. Then again all the cars respawn for me as long as I am driving any non special car. But the paint always changes in the pay and spray.Gtacrzy 07:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) no the order of the cars that Stevie wants you top steal are random I've done the car thefts twice now and from the first to last car have been completely different. So in other words my last car could be different from your last car. ------------------------- The Final Car respawn only remains in the game until You see the Ending Credits, after that It's gone. This can be averted by completing Brucie Mission: No. 1 AFTER the credits. Save Your game BEFORE Stevie's FIRST MESSAGE, after the first message the list is set and it will not change. If You want a specific car to be Your last, You can deliver all the cars to Stevie and hope Your choise is the Final Car... ..If it's not, You can reload the save and start over with a new list. Just don't save over the original file. What REALLY interests Me is: Are there just a number of lists that can happen, OR does it randomly select every car from the remaining ones until they're all gone (like a lottery). In the first cenario the lists can be found out by writing them down, In the later it's just as I said, a lottery where You may never get the jackpot. I've managed to get the Infernus as my last car only once, and that went with the Credits, hope somebody else succeeds. Aukush ------------------------ Deletion of message what can i do if i deleted Stevies first message??? Map with names I thought the people of this wiki would be interested to know I've come across a map of Stevie's car thefts that not only has the locations of the cars marked, but also the names of each specific one, too. This could drastically reduce the amount of time hunting them down. The map comes from the end of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO7LiGGodHY Now, I'm not a wiki editor, but I figured an actual editor could use this as a stepping stone for making their own cleaned-up version to possibly post on the main page. Cor Cordis (talk) 02:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC)